


Lips of an Angel

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cocaine, He gets better, Hinder, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sad, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, post breakup, radiodust - Freeform, valentino sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: “Angel?” He creaked out, his voice sounded raspy. Any trace of formality was gone, he sounded like he had been crying in a bayou.Cracks found themselves forming in Angels heart, opening the wounds he had just begun trying to heal.But, despite how hurt he felt, he couldn't help but worry about the man. He sounded helpless.“Alastor? Whats goin on, are you alright?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. They gave away exactly how concerned he was, how much he worried for him.“Angel, there you are.”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people read this ill post another chapter!

_ What in gods holy name is that noise? _

Angel stirred lazily, his head pounding as the early mornings hangover set in. Vague memories of last night sputtered, a whirl of dances and burning lines. 

He found his phone ringing under his pillow, and his heart sank as he read the name on the screen.

_ Alastor _ .

He quickly silenced the call and snuck out his bedroom, so as not to disturb a sleeping Valentino and cause a scene.

_ “Angel, where are you going?!” _

_ “I DONT FUCKING CARE, SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU!” _

What in the lords fuckin name does he want.

“ _ Angel _ ?” He creaked out, his voice sounded raspy. Any trace of formality was gone, he sounded like he had been crying in a bayou.

Cracks found themselves forming in Angels heart, opening the wounds he had just begun trying to heal. 

But, despite how hurt he felt, he couldn't help but worry about the man. He sounded helpless.

“Alastor? Whats goin on, are you alright?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. They gave away exactly how concerned he was, how much he worried for him. 

“ _ Angel, there you are.” _

Every word he said caused a tear to roll down Angels cheeks, his voice cracking as he mumbled back to Alastor.

“Al, this ain’t good time-”

“ _ Are you crying? Angel, whats wrong?” _

He drew a shaky breath, composing himself. He was a goddamn acting professional, he could do this. 

“I’m fine, ‘m fine, I just.. Have to keep it down, y’know? Vals in the next room-”

“ _ You’re at Valentinos?” _

Protectiveness bit into every word he said with a thin veil of civility, and it made the next words fire out of Angels mouth without thought.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I wish i was with you-”

Fuck fuck fuck. He shouldn’t have gotten so fucked up last night, he felt like shit and couldn’t control his mouth.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that-”

“ _ Then, I guess neither of us moved on it seems.” _

“Alastor I can’t be caught talking to you-”

“ _ Mon Ange, say my name again.” _

His dead heart could beat again, hearing the petname Alastor adorned him with years ago. And like that, he was drawn back in. if only for a moment, he promised himself. He promised after this, he would hate Alastor again. He just wanted to say his name.

He didnt mean for it to sound as sultry as it did.    
  
“Alastor.”

“ _ Mon Ange” _

The moment came and went, and Angel still held onto his voice. It was comforting, it reminded him of countless nights curled in the sheets and happy, Alastor whispering to him.

“ _ It’s wonderful to hear an angel say my name again. _ ”

“It’s… good t’hear from you,  _ Alastor _ .” he bit his tongue, literally. What was he saying, Valentino would have his ass if he heard him. He might even be awake and listening, Vox could have bugged his phone. Anything could happen. Valentino couldn’t ever know he talked to him.

“ _ I drempt of you tonight, mon ange.” _

A memory of last night flashed through his mind, having fantasized of Alastor to please Valentino. He had entirely forgotten, and hoped his highly intoxicated self didn’t say Alastors name.

He had been silent too long, as Alastor piped up again.

“ _ Does he know you’re talking to me? _ ”

Angel glanced to the bedroom door, searching for a shadow behind the door. He found none, though his eyes remained glued to it.

“No, I don’t think he has a clue.”

“ _ Will it cause a fight? _ ”   
  
“You have no idea, Al.” he couldn’t take his eyes away, his back stinging from recent ‘discipline’.

“ _ I’ll wait for you at the tower, then.” _

_ Click. _

He heard the creak of Valentinos bed, as the line went dead.


	2. Give you what you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kids!

“My Angel~” Coo’d Valentino, not even moving to look as the spider entered the room quietly. 

“H..ey Val.” He tried his best to sound normal, unshaken. Valentino was hopefully half asleep.

“Angie, why th’fuck are you up?” he mumble-hissed.

“I got a hangover Val, I was throwin up..” He fumbled, getting back in the california king.

“Disgusting. My baby knows he should only throw up when he’s taking dick down his pretty throat~” he traced his fingertip down Angels throat, a hitch in his breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Valentinos hand curled around Angels throat, tightly.

Same routine.   
  
Val gets horny, he gets fucked up, Angel gets fucked up, and the world disappears with his face in the sheets.

He rocked back onto Val, two of his arms snaking up to yank on Angels chest fur. He yelped in pain, and pleasure. The pain dissolved as Val filled up every inch of him, melting into the arms every time they tore out clumps of his fur.

“You’re Daddies little Angel, y’know that, bitch?” he grunted behind him, one of his free hands laying a bitchsmack on the spiders soft cheek. 

Tears streamed down his face, he knew Val was just dirtytalking. He just wanted to get off. But, he couldn’t help that it sounded real fuckin’ nice. He was  _ someones,  _ someone  _ wanted him _ .

He always got here, ass up, giving Valentino another chance.

_ “I really think he loves me, he wouldn’t take me back so often if he didn’t.” _

_   
_ _ “It doesn’t matter, he’s terrible for you. What happened with Alastor? Why won’t you fuckin tell me?” _

_ “Don’t fuckin worry about it. Vals a good guy, anyway. He means well.” _

“You’re my good little fuckin angel, yeah?!” another smack to the face.

“Yes, daddy~!!”

  
  
  
  
  


Valentino had gone to sleep hours ago. He always slept late, when he woke up in the night. Angel wasn’t allowed to go anywhere, yet. Not until Val woke up.

Thats how he ended up on the roof. He left a lipstick mark on his finger, and the end of his cigarette. He had chosen Crimson today. It had been a gift from Alastor. He denied this fact to himself, it was probably Cherris. Or one of the countless people he’s worked with. It wasn’t the same one, that one was at the Hotel.

It was right over there. He could see the Hotel from the top of the studio. And, Alastors tower. His mind did wander.

How was Husk? Did he still mind his time at the Hotel? He probably did, Alastor was a no good on of a bitch who owned his ass, and speaking of that fucking fact he was an ass-

Angel pulled himself from his angry thoughts with another cloud of smoke, his head beginning to buzz. In hell, no one cares what add ins you put in a blunt. 

He wondered if Charlie was angry with him. Vaggie absolutely was, that broad would shoot the acrylics off his fingers as a warning. She was disappointed, probably. He failed her.

Failed her.

It echoed in his ears. His head. 

No, she was here!

He heard her, right behind him. Whipping his head around, Charlie was standing right behind him. His heart pounded, how did she get up here?!

“Charlie?!” He smiled, joy and anxiety coursing through him. 

“Angel, Come back.”

Thats all she said. She erupted into a plume of smoke, and Angel watched in amazement. Could she always do that?!

  
  
  
  


Hours later he would realize, Charlie was never there. She never came to see him. She still didn’t want to see him.


	3. Cocaine Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy drug use in this one

Don’t think about him, Angel. Just pray, to a cocaine jesus.

He repeated this mantra to himself as the john beneath him got handsy, one in the seat next to him holding a line to his nose. The driver was the one who paid him, Valentino didn’t expect him home for a day at least.

He coughed, his nose and throat burning. He put on a show for these boys, really feeling on himself. 

“Oh no, seems that this poor old Angels losing his tolerance!” he purred, mock innocents dripping from his voice like venom, coursing through his clients veins and sexes. And like that, he was rolling up a mountain.

He doesn’t need Valentino, he could schedule this on his own. He got lost in thought, lapdancing to the shitty radio, his bitterness seething to Val.

Cocaine always woke him up more then dust. 

But it makes time blur, and soon enough he was a streetwalker again. He couldn’t remember what happened, his buzz was dying and his headache was killing it. He had his money, his clothes, and a few too many bruises. 

He couldn’t curb this hangover, though. Val never let him have money since he left for the hotel. 

The hotel. 

Strange.

His heels would never walk the fading carpet again.

He’d never see that room again, or find the stashes he left. Damn.

Charlie would never talk to him.

He stopped in the road, reality of his comedown slamming him like a truck (with a worsening migraine) as his heart broke again.

Alastor would never be his, again.

He shook his head a small bit and fixed his hair, made it seem he forgot something to an onlooker (stalker).

It doesn’t matter. Alastor was dead to him. A few nights ago meant nothing. He was with a better overlord, who could kill him if he tried. And he would, for Angel!

...would he?

Valentino doesn’t love him, he knows this. He knows its a lie, just to keep him around and keep his bed warm. Someone to flaunt. 

But his empty words fill the hole Alastor ripped in his heart. For now. 

Does he miss me?

Does it matter?

Angel desperately wanted Alastor to miss him. He wanted Alastor to lay at night and miss him in his arms, as much as Angel had cried in Valentinos. He wanted Alastor to be unable to look at red lipstick again, he wanted the stars to be ruined for him. He wanted midnight walks and fireflies on a swamp to be bitter and broken for him. Just as they where for Angel. 

He’ll never find his stash again, he’ll never report him to Charlie again. He can do whatever he wants, under Vals eye. 

Val treats him good, he does better working for him.

He will never talk to Alastor again.

He vows, and like a sinner he reached for a radio bug. Alastor planted them everywhere in the Pentagram, to keep an eye on his enemies.

“My services are available through private booking.”

He smashed his heel into the bug, knowing full well Vox had a camera trained on him from any of the shops around. Better it look like he was killing a bug or something.

Angel opened the closet door in his and Vals room, where Val made Fat Nuggets sleep. He hated the pig.

“Fat Nuuuuuggets! Daddys home, and Val isn’t! You can come play~!!” He let the pig out of the closet, as the familliar shriek of radio static softly buzzed.

“Th’fuck-”

Angel began digging through the pink blankets making up the pigs bed, a small wooden radio clunking out of one. Angel picked it up, a few familiar signs carved in its dark case.

“Mon Ange, do not miss your performance tomorrow night. You have always been spotty at remembering your gentlemen clients.”


	4. Wet Ass Pussy (W.A.P.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to a strip club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a full porn chap at some point

He knew exactly what song to put on. Exactly what would piss him off.

He knew it was dangerous to come see Angel, or get close enough to any venue he was at with Valentino there.

He was gonna rub him the wrong, and right, way.

He strutted onto the stage, countless eyes on him from the sea consuming his stage. The track began, a popular song from the human world.

He scanned the crowd for Alastor, his eyes half lidded and gazing sultry in disguise. He had gone to the nines tonight, barely even covered. A pink and red corset pushed his fluff to overflow the bust, and his pink tulle skirt left little to the imagination. 

He spotted the deers cane of all things, betraying its owners location in the shadows of the club. Swallowed by distracted sinners and hugging the wall, Alastors eyes had something different in them, this time.

The chorus began, and so did the most complex part of his routine. He wrapped a leg around the pole in the center of the stage and kicked himself up into a spin, hooking one of his arms to steady himself as his free leg was lifted over behind his head, the thinnest of red silk g-strings hell had to offer being the only thing hiding his shame. 

Alastor looked infuriated.

It lit Angel on fire.

He upped the ante, his redbottomed white heels scuffed as he dropped off the pole onto the stage. He crawled towards the edge of the stage, before rolling on his back. He was going to really get his goat.

His heart rushed as he felt all eyes on him, running one hand between his legs and another over his chest. He arched his back in rhythm to the song, and the crackle in the speaker was unmistakable.

The simple idea of Alastor risking who knows what to stroll into Valentinos club, just to watch Angel, definitely made his preformance more realistic. He was basically fucking into his hand by the time he hooked his thumbs from his free hands in the hips of the gstring, teasingly slowly pulling them off. 

He had one last trick, before the song ended. 

Tucking the panties into his courset so they dangled out alluringly, he continued his routine, one he’d done thousands of times. 

He hit the last line in the last verse, and decided it was time. 

He stepped down off the stage and slid onto some random demons lap, straddling him to a sea of cheers.

He pressed his chest against the demons, feeling the raging erection under him and ignoring the pathetic attempts to hit on him, and in one fell swoop leaned down and used his teeth to snatch the sin dancing out of his corset and kiss the demon, pulling back to leave them dangling in the demons fangs. The song ended and he got off the demons lap, winking to him and getting back on stage to gather up his earnings. He saved this for the last dance of the night, and Al was close to exposing himself with the voodoo scene he was causing in the shadow.

Angel disappeared off to his dressing room, an old supply closet Valentino had given him in their contract. This was the only one of Valentinos clubs that he had one, though.

He wasn’t surprised when Alastor was suddenly behind him.

Well no, he jumped a mile. 

But he wasn’t surprised Alastor came to see him.

“Fuck- Alastor! Don’t go fuckin scarin a man like that-!”

“Deepest apologies, old friend! I was wondering if you would partake in a private dance, you seem passionate about your career.”

His words were dripping in jealousy, smothered in his persona.

“Y’know I can’t, Val would kill me just knowin’ I saw ya again.” He crossed his arms. He wouldn’t let Alastor know how much he thought of him. How many nights he sipped bourbon just to remember the taste of Alastor, or stood on the corner outside Radio Hacks to hear his show. 

He would never let him know.

“Not to worry! This establishment allows its entertainers to provide private shows in other locations, am I correct?” his grin was unwavering, and he held his hand out. “Just for business, Mon Ange. Thats all.”

Angels rationality had disappeared with the powder on the table behind him, moments before Alastor arrived.

So he took the hand.


End file.
